wod_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifts: Silver Fangs
The Silver Fangs Gifts Spirits in service to or allied with a tribe's totem teach Tribal Gifts. Some tribes' Gifts haven't changed in centuries, while others (such as the Glass Walkers) regularly reinvent their relationship with the spirits. Learning a Gift from another tribe usually requires the Garou to be on good terms with at least one member of the tribe (generally a packmate) who can summon the appropriate spirit. Even then, the Garou must convince the spirit she is worthy of its blessings, and that she won't turn them against its tribal allies. Some Garou are extremely touchy about outsiders learning their tribal blessings, while others believe the practice strengthens the Garou Nation as a whole in its war against the Wyrm. The regal Silver Fangs are the traditional leaders of the Garou, and their Gifts reflect -- and support -- that birthright. Rank 1 Eye of the Falcon The werewolf's vision gains the predatory clarity of a bird of prey. A falcon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. For the rest of the scene, all long-range attack rolls and visually based Perception rolls are made at –1 difficulty. Falcon’s Grasp The werewolf's hands or jaws tighten in a mighty death-grip, making it nearly impossible to escape. A falcon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Rage point. For the rest of the scene, the Garou's grip (with both hands and jaws) is much stronger -- her Strength is considered three points higher for grappling or maneuvers such as the jaw lock. This extra Strength does not apply to damage rolls. Inspiration Other werewolves look to the Sliverfang for leadership in battle, and this Gift helps them to live up to that trust. The werewolf employs this Gift to lend her resolve and righteous anger to those who share her cause. A lion- or wolf-spirit teaches it. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. All comrades (but not the Gift's user) receive one Willpower point, which disappears if it is not used before the end of the scene. Lambent Flame The werewolf causes her body to ignite with silver light. A Lune teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point to activate the Gift. The light illuminates a 100-foot (30 m) area around the Garou for the rest of the scene. All attacks against the Garou suffer a +1 difficulty penalty while this Gift persists. Sense Wyrm The werewolf can sense nearby manifestations of the Wyrm. This Gift involves a mystical sense, not a visual or olfactory image, although Garou often describe the Wyrm's spiritual emanations as a stench. This Gift doesn't necessarily sense dedication to the Wyrm, merely contact with its spiritual essence, which can cling to even blameless souls. Sense Wyrm requires active concentration; the spiritual sense it provides doesn't function passively. The Gift may be taught by any Gaian spirit. System: The player rolls Perception + Occult. The difficulty depends on the concentration and strength of the Wyrm's influence: Sensing a single fomor in the next room would be difficulty 6, while detecting the stench of a Bane that was in the room an hour ago would be difficulty 7. Vampires register as Wyrm-tainted, save those with Humanity ratings of 7 or higher. Rank 2 Empathy Among wolves, alphas rule by strength, but leaders of men must be able to read their subjects if they are to keep their crown. A falcon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Intelligence + Empathy (difficulty 4). One success indicates that the Garou knows the general feelings and expectations of any one group. The more successes the player rolls, the greater her understanding of the group's wants and needs. Hand Blade Many Silver Fangs are trained in swordplay as part of their birthright. This Gift allows them to rely on such skills at any time by turning their arm into a razor-sharp blade that slices and cuts like the best-forged sword. An ancestor spirit, usually a former klaive-dueling master, teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a point of Rage to transform one or both hands. For the rest of the scene, he may use his arm like a sword by rolling Dexterity + Melee (difficulty 6). Such attacks inflict Strength + 2 aggravated damage, as his claws are part of the blade. Luna’s Armor The Sliverfang invokes the moon's sacred power. Her body is briefly wreathed in a shimmer of moonlight, granting her Luna's protection. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: The werewolf concentrates for a turn; the player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Survival (difficulty 6). Each success allows the Garou to add one die to his soak pools. These dice, and these dice alone, may even be rolled to soak damage from silver. The benefit lasts for one scene. Sense Silver This Gift, taught by Lunes, allows the werewolf to detect the presence of silver. System: The player rolls Perception + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7). If successful, she can detect the presence of any silver within 100 yards. Three successes allow her to pinpoint the silver's location. Unity of the Pack It is only natural for those guided by canny leaders to excel. This Gift allows the Silver Fang's pack to enjoy the benefits of her unifying aura, making them deadlier warriors against the Wyrm's minions. A wolf-spirit teaches this Gift. System: Whenever the Silver Fang is present, all members of her pack (including herself) gain one extra die on all rolls to execute Pack Tactics. This Gift's benefits are permanent. The Silver Fang cannot benefit from this Gift when she is alone. Rank 3 Burning Blade This Gift causes a Garou's weapon, whether it's a sword, klaive or axe, to burn with a deadly fire that burns her enemy even as it bites into their flesh. A firebird spirit teaches this Gift. System: The werewolf concentrates for a turn, and the player rolls Gnosis (difficulty 7) to activate the Gift. The weapon now does two extra dice of aggravated fire damage. Flammable objects will catch fire if struck by the blade. The weapon remains ignited for a number of turns equal to the number of successes rolled. Silver Claws Luna sends her children to teach this powerful but painful Gift to those warriors who gain her favor. When invoked, it transforms the werewolf's claws into silver. System: The player rolls Gnosis (difficulty 7) to activate this Gift. Silver claws inflict aggravated damage to all targets, and are naturally unsoakable to Garou and most other Fera. The Ahroun suffers searing agony while manifesting these silver claws. Each turn, she gains an automatic Rage point, and all non-combat difficulties increase by one because of the distraction. On each turn that her Rage points exceed her Willpower, she must check for frenzy. The Gift lasts for one scene, unless the Garou takes a turn to voluntarily end it sooner. Talons of the Falcon The Silver Fang's claws transform into impaling weapons, allowing her to cut muscle, bone, and sinew as though they were paper. A falcon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and makes a Dexterity + Brawl roll to attack. The attack does three additional levels of damage, and its damage may not be regenerated for the rest of the scene. Wrath of Gaia The werewolf shows himself in full, terrible glory as Gaia's chosen warrior. His splendor overwhelms minions of the Wyrm, driving them before him in terror. An avatar of Gaia herself teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Intimidation. Any minions of the Wyrm who look upon the Garou during the rest of the scene must either roll Willpower (difficulty 7) and equal or exceed the player's successes, or flee in terror. Rank 4 Mastery The Silver Fang can command other Garou -- even Black Spiral Dancers -- to do her bidding. A falcon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Leadership (difficulty equal to the target's Wits + 3). If the roll succeeds, the Garou can give the target one non-suicidal command, which he must obey for one turn per success. This Gift works only against Garou. Mindblock The Garou fortifies her will against mystical influences of all sorts. A falcon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The difficulties of any direct mental attacks or attempts to control the Garou's mind, as well as more insidious psychic assaults (mind-reading, illusions, possession, and so forth) are raised to 10. The effects of this Gift are permanent, but do not apply to magic which sways the Garou's emotions. Sidestep Death Sidestep Death (Level Four) -- Legends say that when the first Silver Fang died, he was reborn with this Gift. The Fang simply sidesteps what would have become his deathblow. A lion-spirit teaches this Gift. System: Once per scene, the player may spend three Willpower points to evade a single attack that would inflict enough damage to place the Fang's health levels below Crippled (before soak). The Garou simply appears instantly at the nearest location not affected by the attack, which may be an inch, a mile, or even farther away. Rank 5 Luna’s Avenger The Silver Fang transforms his greatest weakness into his greatest strength, transforming his body into living silver. A Lune teaches this Gift. System: The Garou concentrates for a full turn to activate this Gift. The player spends a Gnosis point; for the rest of the scene, the Garou is immune to the effects of silver. All damage inflicted by attacks made with the werewolf's body are considered to have been made with silver weapons. Additionally, the character gains two additional points of Stamina and one extra health level for the duration of this Gift (any damage marked to this additional health level vanishes harmlessly when the Gift ends). Paws of the Newborn Cub With only a glare and a snarl, the Silver Fang can temporarily suppress an opponent's supernatural tricks, leaving him to face the werewolf's wrath as nothing more than an animal or human. A falcon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends two Gnosis points and rolls Gnosis (difficulty of the target's Willpower). Each success removes all supernatural powers (shapeshifting, Gifts, Disciplines, and any other sort of supernatural or magical power) from the target for one turn. Rank 6 Renew the Cycle One of the most potent powers available to the Garou, this Gift allows the correction of a grievous wrong done to the natural cycle of Gaia. The undead, whose very existence is an affront to the natural order of things, wither and crumble to dust when struck by the power of this Gift. Whether the undead is a shambling, month-old animated corpse or an ancient vampire, the Fang can destroy it with but a glance. Only an avatar of Gaia Herself can teach this Gift. System: The player and the target enter into a resisted contest of Gnosis versus Willpower (both difficulty 8). If the Garou wins the contest, the undead is reduced to its natural state -- fresh corpses simply lose their animation, whereas an elder vampire would crumble to dust. Mummies are simply banished to a season of sleep. The Garou must spend one Gnosis for every hundred years (or fraction thereof) the undead has existed in its unnatural state; should the target's age exceed the Garou's capacity to spend Gnosis points, permanent Gnosis may be sacrificed to account for 500 years of age per dot spent.